


A Boyfriend At Pride

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Jack, Bisexual Clark, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Krissy Chambers, F/F, F/M, Gay Castiel, Jack needs a boyfriend, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Emma, Pansexual Kaia, Pride, lesbian claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Jack really wants to have a significant other but being asexual has scared all his potential boyfriends and girlfriends away.But Pride gives him a chance at love.





	A Boyfriend At Pride

Jack wasn’t sure about going to Pride, he and his family went all the time but as he got older he felt more pressure to do more every year at Pride.

Not to mention his sisters would always go all out, and seeing as this year Claire and Kaia looked absolutely stunning he felt as if his asexual shirt wasn’t the best.

Emma had a pansexual colored dress that Kaia ended up complimenting for about five minutes straight. He was quite the conversation where they talked about nothing but being pansexual.

Their dad his usual Hawaiian bisexual colored shirt, Jack had no idea where he got it but every year at Pride he’d dress like they were going to the beach. 

Their father on the other hand always for his trench coat, even when people would complain about getting second hand heat exhaustion just from looking at him. He would go with the simple gay colored tie and that suited him. 

Ben proudly wore his dreary straight pride colors, finding himself amusing to be so plain in a house hole of color. But his girlfriend was supposed to come and that meant more bi colors would be joining the party.

They all got into the van, their dad no doubt disappointed he couldn’t take Baby. But they got over it and headed to the Pride Parade.

Claire and Kaia were giggling and flirting with each other in the back seat. And so were Ben and Krissy, which left Emma and Jack to mope all alone.

He had wanted to find someone of his own, but everytime he got a boyfriend or girlfriend they would always leave when he told him he was ace. 

He guessed he would just have to find someone that was asexual like him, or at least someone who didn’t heavily want sex… 

He sighed and watched as they drove to the Parade.

Once they got there it was like a breath of fresh air, seeing everyone all dressed up and partying in different bright colors made him relax a bit. It made him feel even better to see others wearing the asexual flag colors that he did.

His family walked through the parade, talking to different people and taking pictures and it wouldn't be complete without having Claire grab him for a photo. 

Jack was having a good time watching his family have fun, but it would’ve been nice if he-

Someone turned and walked right into him, startling him out of his daze. He stumbled and shook his head, his shoulder hurt a little but other than that he was okay.

“Hey! Sorry man, you good?”

Jack looked to where someone was talking to him and found a teenage boy. He had long black hair, a worried expression on his face, and judging his blue/pink/purple colored pocket shirt. He was bi.

Jack blushed so hard he thought his cheeks would burn off. “I’m alright, sorry.”

He chuckled and shrugged, “my fault.”

“So, you’re bi? I mean- that’s cool- I-“

He laughed at Jack’s fluttered face. “Yeah I’m bi, and you’re ace?”

Jack nodded, “yeah.”

He smiled and held out his hand, “I’m Clark.”

“Jack.”

They dropped the handshake and Clark nodded, “so, you’re into…”

“Boys-! And uh girls and kinda anyone?” Jack’s cheeks were still tinged pink and he was awkwardly smiling because he just couldn’t stop smiling.

Clark nodded and smirked, “good to know…so if I were to, say ask you out? You’d say…”

“Yes!” He cleared his throat and dug his foot into the sidewalk. “I mean, uh, yeah, sure sounds good.”

Clark smiled and nodded, “here, let me put my number in your phone and you can put yours in mine.”

They traded phones and did the deed, letting the other walk away and head back to their friends and family.

Jack has a permanent smile stuck on his face, something Claire didn’t miss.

She smirked and wiggles her eyebrows, “what’s up with you loverboy?”

Jack blushed and shook his head, “nothin’”

She shrugged but a smirk was still in place on her face. “If you say so.”


End file.
